Never Alone
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Inuyasha does something to Kagome while in demon form. How will they both handle the consequences of their actions? Decision will have to be made. Lives will be changed.
1. Chapter 1 Union

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters_**

**_This is my first Inuyasha story so please be kind._**

**_Never alone-Chapter 1_**

"Kagome, run, please!" Sango begged her friend, fearing for Kagome's life.

Kagome cried, "No! I won't leave him!" Making her way to Inuyasha. Who had turned full demon while fighting when his sword had been thrown far away witch was why his demon form had taken over his body. He slaughtered the demon within seconds. Kagome continued to close the gap between them.

Kagome refused to backed down choosing to stand tall, unable to leave the dog demon's blood red eyes that stared deeply into her chocolate colored eyes. While in demon form he was unable to think strait or control his actions.

Inuyasha watched Kagome approach him, he couldn't remember her name but he knew that smell and knew that he had always wanted to make her his lifetime mate. Inuyasha flexed his claws, intinding to make her his once an for all.

Kagome search his blood red eyes for the man she loved, "Inuyasha..i know your in there....just turn back...come back to me"

He growled a little causing her to flinched slightly but stepped forward anyways reaching toward him and pressed her hands gently against his upper body.

"Please...I need you" She whispered,now wrapping her arms around him refusing to let go. Kagome loved Inuyasha with all her heart and would do anything for him. Even if that meant dieing to save him from himself.

She felt the sting of his nails digging into her upper arms where blood trickled to the earth, but the eighteen year old only layed her head near his chest listening to his heartbeat. "I..love..you..as a half demon"( I just had to use that) The dog demon took a stronger hold then proceeded to jumped up through the trees with the girl, taking off somewhere in the distance. Leaving the others behind.

"Where is he going?!" The demon slayer exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we better hurry and follow them....before he does something that he might regret!" Miroku said.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo came out of their hiding place

"Kirara" hopping off Sango's shoulder, transforming into her larger demon self to transport the the three to search for their two friends. They could only hope that they would be in time to stop Inuyasha from doing something unforgivable to Kagome. Miroku closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"Inuyasha,where are you taking me?" Kagome asked,as he tightened his grip on her. Kagome let out a involuntary gasp from his tight grasp around her ribs making it a little difficult to breath with out being tried to wiggle hoping he would loosing up a bit.

He only growled and looked straight ahead into the now foggy forest. In a matter of moments they reached a cramped, rundown hut in the middle of know where. Inuyasha was still in full-demon form but Kagome wasn't really that afraid. he layed kagome down onto the damp floor.

"Stay." He growled, and in the next second he was gone out the hut door.

Kagome sat,cold and let a few tears fall, what did his demon want? She could clearly see out the small cracks in the one room home. Kagome wasn't sure what she didn't try to leave but before she could question herself further the baboon door flung open and Inuyasha came through with sticks of dry wood in his arms,then threw them into the center of the fire pit,where an old fireplace was.

The demon bent down and Kagome cocked her head a little to the side,seeing that Inuyasha was rubbing two sticks. he had one vertical into the fire, while the other furiously rubbed against it about ten minutes, Kagome watched as the first sparks started a fire. Inuyasha stood up after had gotten a fire going.

Inuyasha turned and looked seeing the bit of fear in her.

Crawling beside her, taking off his robe.

"Inuyasha..why are we here?" Kagome tried to search his eyes for any ideas. What thought she saw was desire, lust, and....was that love.

"Shhh..." Inuyasha whispered. He wanted her and nothing was going to change it. She would be his before the the night was through.

He didn't say anything at first as he reached out cupping his hand on her breast. All she did was sit still blushing a little and bit her lip. Not sure what she wanted to do.

"Mate."

"W-what?"

_'What does he mean mate?!'_ Was all that ran through her mind._'mate...he doesn't mean...all my gawd...I remember Sango explaining this to me'_

Inuyasha moved forward and in one quick moment,he pressed his lips. Kagome gasped and her companion took this chance,and put his tongue inside her mouth. Her body couldn't help but melt into this kiss. He had only kissed her once before, saving him then while in demon form. This kiss was more demanding,she nearly had a heart attack this was more passionate,and without realising it,she returned the kiss just as passionate running her tongue over his fangs,carefully so she wouldn't get cut.

He let go of her lips,and Kagome stared at her dog as his wandering hands creeped underneath her shirt. Kagome scrambled away from him while he growled and crawled back over to her.

"Bitch, your mine."

"Bitch?!"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"My bitch."

Kagome didn't know what to do as felt herself being pushed down with his legs placed on both sides of her hips. Kagome's heart panicked as she heard and saw the tearing of the shirt being thrown near the fire,and now Kagome's chest was almost exposed. Red lustful eyes stared at the baby blue bra covering her breast slighly confused as never seeing a bra before.

Inuyasha tore it off, now freeing her pink soft buds, his demon self bent down and sucked the left one,then switched to the kiss her right. Kagome couldn't hold back a moan. Which only encouraged Inuyasha. Placing kisses down to her stomach,and pulled down her green skirt shred also then tossing over to what was left of her shirt coming to her dark blue thong. Making the demon blush before destroying it beyond repair before Kagome could process anything she felt two fingers enter inside her.

"Oh,god!" she moaned.

_'What is happening? I'm letting Inuyasha's demon piratically rape me!'_

Her thoughts were interuppted as she felt fingers roughly pulled at her nipples.

"Like that?" His demon purred, squeezing her breast.

He moved off of her,and began to take remove his own clothing, all she could do was watch, blushing bright red when his pants were gone, Kagome nearly fainted at the size of his manhood. _'damn he's built like a god.'_Kagome swallowed loudly, unable to look away. She had to remind herself to breathe. How did one-swallow all their fears and trust someone else so implicitly with every imperfection and fear they had. some how she had done just that. Kagome trusted Inuyasha with her life. She knew he would never hurt her if he could help it. Sure he was rude at times, did things without thinking, pissing her off at least once or twice a day but he also had this soft side when ever they were alone. She understood that it was hard for him to trust people with the ruff childhood he had. Even now there were closed-minded people who still looked down on hanyu's(sp?). Thinking they didn't deserve to live, were a disgrace to humans and demons thinking hanyu's were a disgrace to demons. It was like a never ending cycle. Kagome knew that wasn't true, she believed they the best of both worlds. Human emotions and demon-ed strength to name a few. Kagome wished Inuyasha would see her point of view. To her he was a special person and didn't need to change for others. Kagome loved Inuyasha with all her heart. All she wanted was to see him happy. as long as he was happy, she was happy.

She groaned and wetness grew around her womanhood. a rush of heat flashed across her skin again. Inuyasha laughed a little and planted another kiss. Kagome began relaxed a little, but then had gotten scared again when she felt something hard and long enter breathing started to accelerate and her hands let out a high pitch screamed, tears rolled down her face. Inuyasha stopped, not moving while letting her get use to him being inside her, placed kisses over her salty tears.

Soon he began to move at a slow pace, pleasure eruped though both started to watch her breasts swayed up and down as he began to move faster.

"Fuck, Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled, rolling her eyes back.

"Take it all" Inuyasha grunted placing a kiss on her lower neck biting there, marking her as his. Know longer could some one have her. Kagome was his forever, she would live as long as him.

Her legs twitched,and then locked them around his hips, allowing him to go deeper. A flood of emotions scored though out her body, fireworks of colors exploded behind her closed eyelids like a fourth of July celebration. Never had she felt this free, she was glad that it was with Inuyasha and not with someone else.

"Ughh..faster!"

He moved faster then any normal person could. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. his arms wrapped around felt like every nerve ending was a live wire. They were like fire and ice, some how existing together without destroying each other. More proof that they belonged with each other.

"Mmmm,yeah!" She screamed as they both came over there high, holding her hips and the sound of skin slapping against skin got felt, her explosion and his. Both panting to catch their breath, he slowly removed himself and layed down beside her. Kagome felt his jacket being pulled over to cover them, as they fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Kagome woke up to a dying fire. Inuyasha was no longer beside her but was on the other side of the hut, dressed, except for his fire rat which was still covering her. Taking notice she saw that he was now back to normal.

His jaw was taut. "Inuyasha?" He continue to stair strait out the window, which sunlight shone though out the small hut.

He didn't look at Kagome as she studied his grave featues. wrapping the red cloth around herself, making her way over to sit down beside him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, a strange little catch in her throat, "What is it? What's wrong? Is this about what happened last nigh?"

"Are you okay?" he asked sadly.

"Well, yes of course. Why wouldn't I be."

He raised one eyebrow, his lips a tight line."But..he..I..took from you..your..you know."

"I let him. I gave myself to you."

He looked at her, surprised didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling. Not so sure he had heard her right.

"What?"

She nodded and rest her head on his shoulder, blushing as the memories came back to them both. Inuyasha's ears twitched, Miroku and Sango calling for them in the distance.

"Get dressed." The half-demon said. "The others are here.

Kagome laughed a bit, and pointed to her half torn clothing. Inuyasha sighed and told her to keep the robe on. they knew thet would have to tell the rest of the group what had taken place of course they would leave out most details. Two came out of the hut, and saw the slayer and the monk running towards quickly followed.

"What's going on?!" Sango screamed, relived her friend was still alive. Appeared to be all right but was sure something had taken place.

"Before we tell you, I think it'd be best if you covered Shippo's ears." Kagome explained.

Sango picked up the fox child and covered Shippo's ears. Which he greatly protested, not understanding why he wasn't aloud to hear. So Kagome told their friends about what had transpired between the two. Both not being able to hold off their blushes. Inuyasha added of what he could remember. After getting the PG version, the almost killed group decided to go find Inuyasha's sword back at the battlefield before heading back to Keade's.

Arrieving back to the village, Inuyasha stopped Kagome before she went into the cozy hut. Letting the others go in first before speaking

"Kagome, we need to talk soon."

"I know, we will later." She replied, then walked into the hut. Inuyasha following behind. They both knew they had lots that need to be discussed.

Inuyasha was getting worried because Kagome had been acting like her old self, as if nothing had happened between them. He knew she had to have questions. Hell he had his own. He was a little afraid that he could do that again.

Please tell me what you think. Should I post my next chapter or drop this story. It's up to you as the readers.


	2. Chapter 2 Talk and Koga

**Never Alone-chapter2-Talk and Koga**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Inuyasha sighed as his thoughts began drifting again. He was perched in the Sacred Tree where he usually stayed when he let his inner most thoughts freely wonder throughout his mind. His vision blurred, leaving him in a state of dizziness. _'To much thinking, my head hurts.'_

"What the hell is taking Kagome so long, Inuyasha mumbled, "Sango and I are going to the hot springs. We'll talk after I'm done. I promise I won't be long" Inuyasha mimicked in a high pitch girlie vioce. Remembering what she had said to him after dinner earlier. "Yea right, it's been what? An hour, okay maybe half an hour but still it doesn't take that long to get clean. Damn women and their baths."

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be talking to yourself, people will start to wonder." Inuyasha jumped a little, he hadn't heard or smelled Kagome. _'Thinking to hard isn't a good thing'_ He concluded.

"Shut up, wench" Inuyasha retorted, looking down from his tree branch. "What took you so damn long" Kagome forced herself to look cheerful before speaking.

"Inuyashaaaa..." Kagome sang in a sing song voice. Inuyasha gulped "SIT BOY" Inuyasha slams into the ground thanks to Kaede s subjugation beads.

"Inuyasha, before you say any thing," Kagome turned her gaze, looking down strait into his golden eyes before continuing. "I don't blame you or regret what happened. All I want to know is where do we go from here?" Inuyasha piled himself off the ground, crossing his arms into his

Inuyasha wasn't sure what he should say, he cared deeply for Kagome. Liked her very much, maybe even love if he would admit what his heart knew deep inside.'Okay, I love Kagome but Then there was Kikyo. A part of Inuyasha wasn't sure who he wanted to pick? A dead, cold, Kikyo, which he once cared for so much, but unlike Kagome he couldn't trust her, yet he owed his life to her, or Kagome the high spirited, trustworthy, caring, loving girl, no woman? Inuyasha had known for some time now that because he could both trust and love Kagome she was the one he would choose, yet he couldn't betray Kikyo, he owed her his life. This once again led him to a sea of confusion.

Kagome had told him once that she and Kikyo shared a soul, but nothing else. If he hadn't known better, Inuyasha would have suspected that they didn't share that much. Kikyou was cool, distant, formal and untouchable. Kagome was more like him -- emotions close to the surface.

"I don't know. This is happening so fast. I..I..I still owe Kikyo my life. I promised her to go to hell with her" Kagome winced, feeling sudden pain in her heart._'Does he think it was a mistake? I bet he does' _Kagome thought, frowning.

"Inuyasha, do..do you regret what happened" Kagome asked, fearing the answer but needing to know.

"Uh..ummm..no, yes, maybe, hell I don't know. It's just that..damn I'm not good at this," Inuyasha sighed, why was he finding it so hard to say what he was feeling "Kagome, I don't want to break your heart when I have to leave with Kikyou. On one hand I owe Kikyou but on the other hand I don't want to leave you. A part of me will always lo..like Kikyou. I can't help it. "

Sometimes he had moments -- sometimes only for a few minutes -- where he opened up and let Kagome see a little of what was underneath all the spines and prickles. Glimpses of a frightened child whom no one wanted, of a lonely young boy who had fallen for a venerated priestess and been amazed that she herself wanted him too, and of the Inuyasha of the present, who was only just working himself up to trust others again. He was more than slightly messed up. If he'd been born in Kagome's time, he would have spent half his life on a shrinks couch -- at least a year on his Kikyo hangups alone.

"Inuyasha, Kikyou isn't the same Kikyou you knew fifty-four some years ago, Kagome stated. She wasn't manipulative and sadistic from what I've been told. Inuyasha, If Kikyou really loved you. She'd let you go, wanting you to happy. It wasn't your fault that she died almost 54 years ago. It's not your fault that she came back. Nothing that happened that day was not your fault. The only thing that was yours and Kikyou's fault was not trusting each other." pauseing, letting Inuyasha's mind time to process what she was saying.

"Inuyasha, you know as well as I do Kikyou deserves to be at peace once more but that won't happen as long as she walks this earth living off dead souls. Kikyou only lives off the hatred that she felt the day she died. You both we're betrayed by Naraku but Kikyou wasn't meant to come back among the living."

"It doesn't matter, I'll always owe her."

"The hell you do" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha raised one eyebrow, that was a first. He has never heard Kagome swear before. "Kikyou wanted you to use the damn Jewel to become human. I don't and never will I want you to change who you are. I love you just as you are. There is nothing wrong being a half-demon. Everyone had a purpose in life, even if you were different from everyone else. You still have feelings like them. Inuyasha is speechless, not at all sure how to respond to Kagome's heart felt words. We all have noses. We all have eyes. We all have ears. And we all have a mouth."

Kagome places a hand over Inuyasha s heart. "But that's not all, we all have a heart. We all have the power to love and hate. We all grieve for lost love ones. And we all have a brain. Kagome pokes his forehead. Even though some are better then others. Inuyasha, Any one that tells you other wise is only simple minded and stupid. Think of this way, if you were to change into a human that would be disrespect to your demon father and if you were to become full-demon that would be disrespect to your human mother. Surely you wouldn't want to do that. Would you?" Inuyasha didn't answer Kagome but in his mind and heart he knew she was right. "Besides I'd miss those cute doggy ears" Giggled Kagome, reaching to tweak softly on one.

Inuyasha's yellow eyes narrowed, "Feh" Inuyasha mumbled, turning his face away to hide his blush. "Stop touching the ears. Why do you and your mom like them so damn much?"

Kagome giggled "Awwww...Did I just embarrass the Almighty Lord Inuyasha?"

"Whatever, wench" Inuyasha grunted , folding his arms.

"SIT boy"

CRASH

" Damn it," he muttered. "What was that for, wench?"

Kagome snapped, "Sit boy"

"Come back here. I'm not done talking"

"Hmph. Some mate you are"

"What's that supposed to mean, wench"

"SIT BOY! STOP CALLING ME A WENCH" _'He'll never learn'_

Inuyasha's face once again flew into the dirt, and then his head was stepped on by Kagome's shoe. "Ow!!" he moaned, getting up and wiping the dirt from his nose. "One of these days..."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Well Inuyasha, I see ye had another fight with Kagome," said Lady Kaede, sipping her tea as Inuyasha came in with a face-full of dirt, and a foot print on his chest and back of his head.

Inuyasha yelled, "She started it!"

"I did not InuYasha!" exclaimed Kagome as she pushed him out of the way. Shippo turned into a bouncing red ball and bounced inside.

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to! Besides a woman is always right"

"What ever, I'll sleep out side"

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Kagome inhales the cool night air deeply into her lungs, savoring the quiet of the evening. She sets out for a relaxing stroll, serenaded by crickets chirping their final songs before the chill of the autumn season quieted them for the year. Kagome senses Inuyasha up in the trees following close by but decides not to say any thing. It just wasn't worth her time. He's just find some thing more or less smart-ass to say.

Inuyasha suddenly leaps in front of her, causing her to fall on her ass. Kagome tried to stand but slipped falling right back down on her now swore behind.

"Eek..Inuyasha, wha..." He said nothing to acknowledge her at first. Kagome takes notice Inuyasha sniffing the air. Kagome looks at him. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome rubbed her bottom and stood, carefully, up. Not wanting a repeat. Inuyasha's ears twitch. Inuyasha scowled, knowing what was coming.

It s that damn wolf again. and as usual, Koga runs up to Kagome and grabs her hands in his.

"Hello my beautiful Kagome. Can I get a sweet kiss from my soon to be mate." At that moment, Inuyasha let out a threateningly low growl and stepped in between the two, making himself somewhat of a shield between Kagome and the young wolf demon.

"Huh!"

Inuyasha growls at him in annoyance. "What? Why you mangy-wolf I don't want Kagome to kiss someone like you!"

"Why? Will you get jealous if I get a kiss from Kagome and you don't!" Koga stared at Inuyasha for a few moments, and then just pushed him aside.  
"You're not worth my time mutt-face."

Inuyasha smirked, "Oh but Koga I've gotten more than that from Kagome"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Smell stupid"

"Mated with her. You **defiled** her you dirty mutt. How could you? She's my woman?"

I wouldn't have to do anything if a certain wolf we all know would just leave Kagome the hell alone. Inuyasha scoffed as he just gave shot daggers at Koga, still protectively standing in font of the said young woman.  
Well at least I don t double cross her and leave her for a dead girl. Koga retorted with a disgusted tone.

_'Koga that was too low, even for you.' _Kagome thought as she saw hurt flash through Inuyasha's eyes for a brief moment only to be replaced with complete and total anger and rage.  
You ll regret that wolf. And with that the battle was on. Inuyasha firing off the wind scar when ever the opportunity arose and Koga only dogging it with ease. Oh boy, Kagome thought as she hurriedly retreated to the safety of the village a sort time after the brawl began, I'll just let them work it out and come back later. _'Boys and their ego's'_

**Okay, there's another chapter. If I don't start getting more reviews, I may refuse to finish this. I don't care if you hate it. Just say so and tell me what you think telling what I need to work on to make it better. If you don't tell me I have no clue. So please a sec. to review. It would make my day. Okay, you've twisted my arm. I'll finish this to the end. Happy know? Well, so am I.**


	3. Chapter 3 Info

**Chapter 3 Info**

**Your opinion means a lot. Thanks so much for your reviews and alerts. You as the readers make this worth while. I hope you are pleased with how this going. I hope to pop a few surprises a long the way. Thank you for reading.**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

A sharp twinge on Inuyasha cheek drew his slapping palm before he could think about it. Myouga groaned and fell away in Inuyasha's hand as the hanyou glared at the flea youkai. "Inuyasha-sama . . . so good to taste you again."

"Save it, Myouga. What do you want?"

Myouga sat up straight, his buggy eyes shifting from Inuyasha's face to Kagome s sleeping form. "Inuyasha-sama! You've done it! Congratulations!"

Reddening under the flea's scrutiny, Inuyasha looked away. "Was there something you wanted, Myouga?"

Myouga sighed. "Not really . . . I was just passing through . . . tell me . . . if you and Kagome-sama mated, do you two plan to live in this time or hers?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I don't know. I'm not sure how I even feel about this. I was in demon form."

"How does Lady Kagome feel about all this?"

"She seems fine about the whole thing."

"Milord, What do you plan to do about lady Kikyou?"

"None of your damn business"

"Fair enough but heed my warning Inuyasha, if you were to die, Lady Kagome will as well in a matter of days following."

"What the hell are you talking about, stupid flee? My mother didn't die right after father did. It was several years later"

"That's correct. However your father never gave your mother a mate mark. For reasons unknown. I never asked"

Myouga nodded. "Yes . . . and since I answered your questions, I think it only fair that you allow me a simple meal."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! Forget it, flea!"

Myouga seemed to understand Inuyasha's current upset. "Milord,You're mated now. You and your mates blood is one in the same now that the bond is complete. You may want to have a protective charm made, also known as a talisman he explained as he poked around for a good place to draw some blood. Perhaps not, but you ought to ask Totosai to make a protective charm for Kagome-sama."

InuYasha considered that. "What do you mean, a protective charm?"

Myouga grinned. "I'm feeling a little faint . . . if I had a decent meal, perhaps I could remember more about the charms . . . ."

"You little-" Cutting himself short, Inuyasha heaved a sigh. "Fine. Make it fast, Myouga."

With a giddy cackle, Myouga wasted little time in helping himself to Inuyasha's blood. By the time he'd finished, he was roughly double his normal size. "Totosai can make a protective charm for Kagome-sama that should help you locate her, if you are ever separated, and it should offer a little more of your own powers to her, for example, your faster rate of healing. It wouldn't be as fast as you, but it should help her immensely."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I get it . . . maybe I do have time to see the old codger . . . what does he need to make this talisman?"

Myouga shrugged. "Nothing fancy, just one of your fangs."

Inuyasha made a face. "My fangs? Keh! The last time I let him yank one of my fangs, the old bastard enjoyed it a little too much."

Myouga bowed, changing the subject. "SO, when can we except a pup? Soon I hope"

"Keh" Inuyasha blushed as he flicked the flea away. Myouga yelled as he flew through the air.

'Damn, looks as if I'll be gone for awhile. I guess I should let Kagome and the others know'

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Sango, my dear, did you notice Kagome's tattoo like mark. I took notice after Kagome tied her hair in a messy bun, today. Have you ever seen something like that before. Is it a demon thing?

"I remember Papa calling it a nip of ownership," said Shippo.

Miroku became interested immediately and broke in to ask, "The nip of ownership? Sango commented from his side."I've heard of such a thing before, Miroku. We demonslayers, when handling a demon, know to look for such a bite. It is a mark, a scar or tattoo at the base of the neck that signifies that the demon has chosen a life mate for itself. If we see that, we know to keep an eye out for the second mate."

Miroku responded wonderingly." And you say that Inuyasha gave Kagome such a bite?" Shippo shook his head yes in an all-knowing manner.

"Yes, but unlike what Sango here says, I know for a fact that the bite of ownership isn t always in one place or even just one. It depends on the demon. The most important thing about it is that it has to be consented to, it's reciprocal." The young fox demon smiled, feeling proud of his knowledge.

Well, there's even a deeper meaning behind it. It s kind of like a pledge to bear or father the other one s child. It s a very permanent arrangement, where a demon is expected to defend its spouse to the death if necessary. A serious, determined look spread across the young one s face. He looked very cute with his scrunched up nose and crossed eyes.

"That does sound pretty serious, Shippo. Well, Lady Kagome must have consented" Miroku committed with a satisfied grin. Sango suddenly felt a hand on her ass.

As if on queue a loud slap was heard and Sango s yelling. YOU STUPID PERVERT! DO YOU EVER LEARN?

"Lady Sango, I was just whipping a bug from your beautiful dress." Miroku explained innocently with a red hand-imprint on the side of his face.

Miroku was then hit by Sango's Hiraikotsu. "I'm sure."

"Anyways, what I don't get is how stupid Inuyasha is when it comes to letting go of Kikyou for good. I mean, if Kikyou really loved Inuyasha she would have known that Inuyasha would never betray her and kill her! The fact that they were so easily manipulated to go against one another proves the fact that they weren't meant to be! It was fate that brought Inuyasha and Kagome together! Kagome has been with Inuyasha through it all and never leaves his side! Kikyou gives Naraku the freaking jewel shards on her own free will! The only reason Inuyasha goes over to Kikyou all the time is because he USED to love her before she became the bitter-bitch we know of! He still sees her as she used to be 50 years ago and is too blind to realize that Kagome would do absolutely ANYTHING for him! It's so frustrating! she explained, while they all agreed.

Finally, you have no idea how much I need this. Kagome squealed as she and Sango quickly undressed.

This is so nice, Kagome sighed as she sank back in the warm water of the hot spring. She ached. Her entire body ached.

Sango nodded in complete agreement as she rolled her head from side to side. I know . . . .

This is really helping my tight tired muscles, Kagome went on as the hot water relaxed her ." Why can't the guys get that"

"I agree with you....So how are things with you and Inuyasha?"

"That's a good question." Kagome sighed, " One minute he seems okay about what happened between us then the next he...acts as if he wants nothing to do with me. I've tried to tell him, that I don't hold any blame toward him. I think he finds that hard to believe. I have tried to get him to talk to me, I know he s keeping things from me, and they re things that affect me, too"

" Men do that, from time to time. They think that things are so horrible that they don t want to concern the ones they love with them. Are you sure that s not what he's doing? I mean Kikyou still wants to take him to hell."

"See, that worries me the most that..he'll leave me....for Kikyou. What if he still loves her more than me?"

"I am sure he loves you more than his own life. He has showed that over and over. Even if he won't admit that out loud. But I think Inuyasha is still confused when it comes to Kikyou. I don't think he loves her, not like he use to. For some reason he thinks it's his fault that Kikyou died all those years ago...Well, when he returns take him some where to talk about everything that has happened. I think you both owe each other to sit down and talk. Get everything out in the open. Only then can you two move on which ever path in life you need to take. The worst thing you can do is try to hide things from him. He believes that by not telling you everything, that your protected"

Sure, that s what he s probably tell him self. Inuyasha is ...just so..so stubborn. Getting him to open up is like pulling teeth. I think that InuYasha is the actual incarnation of the word stubborn .

Sango nodded slowly."True, true" Kagome was absolutely right.

" I hope he gets back soon though"

"Where did he go any way. Miroku knows but won't say"

"Have no clue. Inuyasha refused tell me." Drawing a deep breath and shaking herself, as grim determination took over. That means I have got to find a way to make him fess up . . . he thinks he can be stubborn? Ha! He s just met his match . . . .

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Are you here, old man?

InuYasha stomped into the skull-shaped cave as Master Totosai glanced up from his task. Exhaling an inferno of fire breath onto the unshaped fang of a very large creature, the sword smith seemed surprised to see demon lords youngest son. InuYasha? You re still around? I'd thought you'd be dead by now

Shut the hell up, you old codger. I need you to make me some thing

Hu..Is that you Inuyasha? Totosai asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Inuyasha droweled, "Dammit will you listen. Myouga said you can make some sort of protective talisman for Kagome."

"I can?"

Apparently, Inuyasha growled sarcastically. "So do it."

Complete befuddlement engulfed the old sword smith's expression. "Do what?"

Damn you, Totosai, are you trying to piss me off? Inuyasha fist-ed Totosai

Totosai flopped back onto the ground as a goose-egg welled up on his head. Can I do what?

"Make. Her. A. Tal-is-man,"Inuyasha gritted out as he flexed his claws.

"A talisman, you say? I can t do that . . . I don t have a fang."

Inuyasha pound Totosai again. "If I give you one of my fangs, can you make her one?"

Totosai pondered that then nodded. I could do that ... if I remember how ...

InuYasha looked like he was ready to beat the memory back into the old sword smith s head.

"Fine..Fine..come back in a week. I'll have it ready"

"Better be if you know whats good for you"

Totosai shook his head as he watched Inuyasha exit the cave. Inuyasha is going to drive young girl crazy, he thought as he resumed his work with the boar youkai s fang. He couldn't help the amused glint that lit his gaze as he drew a deep breath and blew fire on the weapon. He'd work on the talisman later, if he was able to remember.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Deep in the dark forest, crickets chirping were the only sounds heard by the limited people who were still awake. Kagome yawned as she walked past a tree and finding Inuyasha sitting on a hill looking up at the tinkling stars. She slowly walked over to him noticing his long sliver hair blowing in the cool evening breeze. She noticed he was shivering slightly. She covered him with the blanket she was using for herself. Inuyasha muttered his appreciation as she sat down next to him and looked into his warm amber eyes.

Had this been a normal day, Inuyasha would've snapped at Kagome for staring at him, but tonight was different. Tonight the only person he wanted was Kagome, and at the same time she was the one person he least wanted to see. Kagome eyes were still locked onto his; the first thing she ever noticed about him (other than his dog ears of course) was his eyes. His beautiful eyes, that she could get lost in. As she grew to know Inuyasha, she saw him start to change. He began to trust people, and showed his emotions more frequently. His emotional walls he had built since childhood was beginning to fall.

Inuyasha then looked away from the sky and down at Kagome, Can I ask you something ? he asked innocently as she nodded. He looked down at the grass, his bangs covering his eyes. You stay with me this whole time. You never left me, and I'm not just talking about what I did to you. I mean like in this whole conquest we're on. I've disowned your trust so many times, made you cry, and failed to protect you in more than a few battles. Why are you still here with me?

Kagome crawled over to him joining him under the blanket and rested her head on his chest, I'll never leave you, Inuyasha, because I care about you. And because if I was to ever leave, you'd probably get yourself killed.

Inuyasha held a retort back. Neither spoke, enjoying each others company.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

"What"

"I went to Totosai's place"

"Why did you go there?" Kagome gasped "There's some thing wrong with your sword?"

"NO, dam woman, there is nothing wrong with Tetsusaiga. Will you shut up, let me speak"

"Sorry"

"Anyways, Totosai is making a talisman for you. It will let me know when your in trouble. All so it can help make it easier for me track you. You know if you were to be kidnapped or some thing. It's just another way for me to protect you. I have to keep you safe so I gave him a fang. It should be ready in a week"

Kagome smiled "Thank you. That means a lot to me. I wish we could sit like this forever." Kagome turned to look back to night sky with a warm loving smile "I'll always be with you Inuyasha. I'll never leave you, I promise." She whispered, knowing he would hear every word.

"Kagome.. you know I m not good with words but I've wanted to tell you something for a while now. We all know what happened 50 years ago and the fact that Kikyou wants me to go to hell with her, and um... I have said that the only way to repay her is with my own life. I've decided not to leave with her. She's not the same Kikyou I knew 50 years ago. A part of me will always care for her but I don't love her any more. He looked over at Kagome "I guess what I'm trying to say is I've falling in love with you."

"What?" _'Did I hear him right. Fall in love with me' _Kagome thought.

"I love you." He said happily as he nuzzled his head in her neck as Kagome hugged him tighter with tears of joy in her eyes. "I love you too, Inuyasha" Kagome smiled as she pet his white furry ears earning herself a low purr from Inuyasha.

"Keh, enough with the mushy stuff" Kagome giggled, resting her head on Inuyasha's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. Enjoying this rare sweet romance moment.

**~~OO~~OO~~OO~~OO~~**

Sorry if the last part was to much OOC. I promise that Inuyasha will still piss off Kagome at times. Some one asked if there will be more lemons. Yes, there will but you'll have to continue to read to find them. I'll give you a hint, since I'm so nice. There will be one within the next 5 chapters.


	4. Chapter 4 Mirror

**Chapter 4 Mirror**

Kagome stared up the dusty dirt road, tired and irritable. Not to place merit on the unusually hot, which sucked, for this time of had already been traveling and hadn't come across anything more dangerous than a mid-level youkai. Inuyasha was itching for a good fight. Inuyasha had kept them to a fairly fast pace, taking only brief stops. Every ones tempers were beginning to fray. Some more than others. Inuyahsa was pushing them hard, in spite of the heat.

Slam!! "Damn it monk! Is that all I'm good for? Keep your perverted hands away from me, or I swear by all the mighty Gods I'll make sure you never father any children! Do I make myself clear?" Sango yelled over her shoulder, glaring daggers to the perverted monk sitting behind her while they road on Karara.

Kagome just looked on from her spot on Inuyasha's back, shaking her head. "He'll never learn," she sighed, as Inuyasha snickered. "Inuyasha, it wasn't that funny. Miroku really needs to keep his hands to himself"

"Keh! The day that stupid monk keeps his hands where they belong will be when hell fezzes over"

"I guess your right" Rolling her eyes at him.

Inuyasha smirked."Woman, I'm always right"

Kagome sighed, then grumbled "That's debatable"

Turning his head slightly to the side to glare in her direction "What was that?" He growled.

Kagome smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Nothing, nothing at all" she giggled at his warning growl.

"Wench, Better be"

"I should S.I.T. you for calling that, again"

"You sit me and you go down also"

"Huff"

Kagome shrieked as he pushed once more off the ground increasing his speed into the tree tops. Tighten her grip around his shoulders, fearing falling off.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Naraku tilted his head towards Kanna "Kanna. I need you to show me where Inuyasha is?" Naraku stood, staring out through the screens, and waited for his oldest incarnation to show him her mirror.

"of course" The small, white girl stood calmly, showing no reaction. Taking a look mirror that the girl held out, he stared into it. What he saw was indeed quite a surprise, however Naraku was already coming up with a plan to take down Inuyasha and his companions. This would be very entertaining, once Kikyou was made a wear.

"So, Inuyasha...I see you've taken the young miko as your mate. How interesting to say the lest. This may be a slight disadvantage my plans but...yes, this will make matters very intriguing." Naraku considered what Kanna had shown him.

"Kanna, show me Lady Kikyou" _'Kikyou my dear, do you even have a clue that your hanyou took your copy as a mate? How would you feel to know Inuyasha has taken another into his arms?'_

"Kanna, summon Kaguya I have some thing for her to do for me"

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

The crisp dry air was starting to cool down. stretching across sky were rays of pinks, oranges and purples as the sun was setting, showing the end of another day. The sounds of crickets and frogs started to ring their nightly songs.

Once again Miroku woke up, laying unconscious for a several minutes. Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. Getting a feel on Sango had been worth a bump on the head. "Inuyasha, maybe we should look for a place to camp"

"No!." Inuyasha said "Weak humans always wanting to stop" Grumbling under his breath, he tilting his head to the sky.

"Inuyasha, us humans are tired, hungry and if you haven't noticed it's already Twilight" The taijiya, currently riding with Miroku on Kirara, nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha reluctantly gave up "Fine, what ever"

"Try to find a place near a hot spring. Sango and I could use one" Shippo slept while perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"That's all you two ever think about" Inuyasha continued sulking, angry that they still weren't finding any rumors of Naraku or anything about shards. "Damn, where could Naraku be? This hiding he does is getting old, fast"

"There is a village about a day an a half north from here." Miroku gestured to the north. "Might have some luck there"

Once they found a small clearing surrounded by tall oak trees, setting camp didn't take long. A red hot roaring fire was made, food cooked. Miroku looked up from the fire "I suggest you lovely ladies go to the hot spring. If we leave at dawn, we should arrive at the next village mid-noon."

"We need to find all we can about Naraku's where abouts. Know doubt he will be up to some thing. Always is"

They knew it was a matter of time before they would reach their destination. The end of their long journey, where every thing would be put on the line. Lives would be lost. Lives would be changed. Legends would be born. History would be placed in stone.

Kagome was the first to break the silence " While I have this on my mind we should remember, Naraku is a schemer, not someone who goes directly after anything. Most of the time he has some one else that does his dirty work. That's what Kaguya and Kanna are for. Ah don't got get his stupid puppets. We all know this. Doesn't it take time to come up with convoluted plans like he does? I doubt he's made a move yet,"

Sango looked over the fire, staring out into the dark forest "I agree with you there, Kagome."

Yawning, Kagome stretched her arms over her head. "After I good soak, I'm off to bed. It seems these past few weeks, I have been more tired. I could use a relaxing break also" Sango agreed.

"Come on Sango" Kagome gaped her yellow bag "Be back in a while boys. No peaking either"

"Hey, your my mate. I can see you if I want to" Inuyasha reddened as Kagome blushed after he realized what he had just said out loud. "Don't think about saying a thing Monk" Miroku snickered.

"Inuyasha, sit and by the way when we leave the next village. I'm going home to visit"

"No, you will not. You can't"

"I can and I will. Your free to come to, Baka"

"I said no wench"

"SIT BOY" _'Damn woman must have PMS'_

"I don't have PMS either"

_'How in the world did she know I was thinking that?'_

"I just do"

"What the...???." Inuyasha watched as the two girls disappeared laughing, walking to the hot springs. Hopping into a tree branch, looking confused. Avoiding any thing the monk might have wanted to say.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Unbeknown to the group, they were far from the truth. Naraku was up to his evil ways. If only they knew what was to come. If only.

"Ahhhh Kaguya the person I needed to see. Come. I have a job for you. I want you to find Kikyou." Naraku said.

"What for?"

"I have wonderful news for her. It appears Inuyasha has taken a mate. Kikyou's reincarnation to be exact. Go, tell Kikyou of this. All I have to do is sit back and watch Inuyasha's down fall." Turning away to scan into the evening horizon, he sat down, leaning against the wall. _'Kikyou shall destroy herself, all because of jealousy, for a half-breed who doesn't even love you any more. Inuyasha won't for give you when you try to kill his mate. How pathetic.'_

_'Why do I always do your dirty work?'_"Are you sure about this?" Kaguya said with much disgust in her voice.

"It isn't your place to question me. Now do as your told"

"Yes, sir" Kaguya nodded just before turning to leave.

"Hummmm...Inuyasha, you made a huge mistake. Kikyou, will hate what she hears." Naraku spoke to no one, laughing out loud.

**O~O~O~O~O~O**

Well, here is another chapter but I'm not sure if I an satisfied with it. You tell me, STAY AS IS OR REDO?


	5. Chapter 5 Past, Present, Future

**Chapter 5 Past, Present, Future**

**Sorry, I took so long to update. I was a little under the weather. I hope you all will be pleased with what I have wrote. I worked really head on this. **

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

The leaves rustled, crunching lightly under the footsteps of a young woman. She made her way to a tree, allowing herself some time to rest against the rough bark. Though it was in the dead of the night, the white Priestess Kikyou did not sleep.

The thoughts, her own frightening thoughts, kept her up at night, haunting her, torturing her....... And, there was nothing she could do to stop them. Past lives, past loves all came to the surface of her mind at night.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at the lightly glistening ground, wet with the previous afternoon's rain.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, her voice soft in the evening quiet remembering times when she had sat below a similar tree.......In another time, another place....... Another future, another life. And her heart screamed, longed, ached for his love, his embrace.

And now, she had a feeling Inuyasha had moved on. She had pinned the wrong person to the tree those years ago....... Naraku should have been the one to sleep for all eternity. And she still yearned to be with him, even after her untimely death. She was his, even after her death. She still wanted to be his, even though it was impossible. She slumped against the tree further, looking up at the stars in the night sky, the strange otherworldly sound of music flitting through her senses.

Of course, she could not blame nobody but herself, and her lack of trust. If she had only held firm trust in Inuyasha, she would be an old woman, with children....... Kaede would be a proud aunt....... and Inuyasha would be, her husband....... a grey-haired older man....... Had he wished upon the jewel. But here she was, once a 'lovely' human priestess, reduced to this; a cheap-feeling sculpture of bones and dirt and the souls of others.

Kikyou acknowledged Kargura's presence without taking her eyes off the night sky "What do I owe the pleasure of you being here?"

"Naraku has interesting news you might like to know about"

Kikyou raised her brow suspiciously "What news could Naraku have, I'd be interested in hearing?"

"Inuyasha" This one word caught Kikyou attention. There was no way she would ever admit that to any one of less cavil. Kargura of all people.

"I really don't care but what about Inuyasha?"

"He has taken a mate. Your reincarnation to be correct" Kargura looked bored. Emotions raged with torment, betrayal, hatred, sadness washed behind Kikyou's eyes. Her heart was breaking from the shear loneliness she felt inside. The love she had once felt for Inuyasha. Love was such a confusing emotion, truly. It ripped your heart out and caused it to beat faster at the same time, poisoning you like a drug, will delusions of happiness and grandeur while it broke down the rest of your mind. Causing you to want what you shouldn't, do what your better thinking advised strongly against. Causing you to trust the untrustworthy, adore the undesirable. Give chances to those who had used up all three strikes. To love was to be human. But she wasn't supposed to be like other humans. She had been meant to live for others, and not for herself. The one, single time she had ever done anything for herself besides brush her hair, and she was betrayed, stepped on, robbed, burned, and brokenhearted.

Kikyou remained silent for a moment, now looking at Kargura suspiciously "Lies. He wouldn't betray me again." Kikyou stood stalk still, black eyes flared with jealously.

Kargura looked like she could care less if any one ever believed her "I have no reason to lie to the likes of you." pulling out a feather from her hair "Until we meet again." Kikyou dared not move long after Kargura was long gone.

Gathering her soul collectors around her, she closed her eyes and raised her face to the sky. The leaves above her moved in the breeze, whispering to her. Her closed her eyes, her red lips parting slightly, as she listened to the near-silent music floating on the tender wind. Kikyou couldn't contradict the knowledge that she was dead, even with her taking of souls she could never be considered a part of the living. She was more like the walking dead to be exact. Not really dead but not really alive either .A soul can be brought back however it would most likely be tainted, warped, even changed.

She might not have Inuyasha anymore, but he always had her. She was gone, yet there. She wasn't supposed to be walking among the living, breathing the night air along with those who still slept.

Kikyou knew she shouldn't have ever been brought back into a clay body. All she really wanted was to rest in peace, for her soul to have true closer. Half-Living for the pure purpose of getting revenge wasn't what she would have ever wanted, not at the expense of others. Not being able to shack the hatred from her non-beating heart as bitter sweet memories swirled in her mind replaying the day she had thought Inuyasha had betrayed her. Even when the truth came out why she had really died that it had been Naraku all along that had tricked Inuyasha and herself. If the two had only trusted each other, things may have turned out differently.

Kikyou knew it was time to pay Inuyasha at one last visit. One last time to see the man she once loved. She know knew deep inside, her incarnation was the one to make the hanyou happy. Who was she to decide who Inuyasha was to love. She was his past. Nothing more. Kagome was his present and future. Nothing she could say was going to change that. It was time she except that. She was tired and wiry of this world. She was meant to stay dead and death she would return, alone.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

The pack had only been traveling for a few hours. The sun was already beaming through the cloudy sky, the air was dry making one feel deep thirst. Every one was to hot and sweetie to complain. As soon as they arrived to the next village, they each would want to take a nice relaxing bath.

Suddenly a huge black bear-youkai broke through from large over grown trees. It was three times bigger than the north American black bears Kagome had read about in school. Razor sharp teeth, much like a shark. Eyes red as made a rabid animal look tame. Seeing one like this was a first for Kagome. Praying she would never have to. Kagome reached back taking an arrow from her quiver and grabbing onto her bow.

"It has a jewel shard" Kagome informed Inuyasha" In it's chest, near the heart" The bear started to come after Kagome.

My quarrel is not with you, hanyou, I want those jewels, the bear stood a few feet away "Give them up, maybe I'll spear your life" Rain began falling down to the earth, drenching every thing in it's path. The flowers were drooping under the rain with their heads bowed while their leaves were brutally ripped off.

"Screw you" Inuyasha used the windscar, only manging to graze it's left leg. dodged attack after attack

"Kagome, get away from here" The fearless hanyou immediately leaped, "Stay away from her" aiming his sword to strike head on. KAZE NO KUZI! As if the bear-youkai had expected Inuyasha would do this, it moved quickly to side, swinging a large furry paw around. Sending Inuyasha flying violently through the air, slamming him into a tree. Rearing Inuyasha unconscious.

Kagome freaked, screaming "INUYASHA" upon hearing the girl scream, it came running towards her. It roared "Give me all the jewel shards." Kagome squeaked, having a arrow already notched. Her heart was pounding like crazy; it was thrusting in her chest so hard she thought it would explode. She raised, fired, her arrow strait into the heart, in caging the bear with miko energy. Everything was winding inside of her- the fear, the adrenaline, the rush, the pain,the panic, the worry- everything. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut before she opened them again. Watched the screaming bear-youkal evaporated into a wisp of nothing, the tainted jewel shard fall onto the ground below.

Kagome ran gathering the shard, purifying before adding to her small jar around her neck. Rushing over to Inuyasha, who was still knocked out. Kagome knelled down, dripping wet, took a seat while gently lifted his head, laying it in her lap, brushing white bangs out of his face. _'I hope he's alright. Wake Inuyasha. I hate when your hurt. please wake up, yell at me. Anything, just wake up. I don't like it when you worry me. I need to see your Butter-Scotch eyes. Please, I love you'..._She had never loved someone so much before. And she had never lost something she had loved so much before either, until....until that day. Ever since she had met Inuyasha, long ago, her life had become a mix of joy and pain. As a single tear rolled down her cheek, Kagome laughed, trying to dry the tear instantly. It was funny...this one man...had made her go through so many emotions that she had never felt in her life. She had laughed because of him and cried because of him...she had been filled with rage and filled with joy...she had found truth and she had fallen in love, because of him. All because of him. Kagome...loved Inuyasha. She loved him with all of her heart...

"I love you." Kagome whisperd softly into his silvery-white hair.

Sango knelled beside her, "Do you want to make camp, Miroku said there was a cave about ten minutes back or put him on Kirara until we get to the village"

Trembling, Kagome nodded slowly "Ah...I guess make camp....at least until he wakes up....Then we can leave again. Miroku, could help me lift Inuyasha up onto Kirara" It took a little longer to find the cave with all the heavy rain.

"Okay...I'll set a fire up and fix some thing to eat." Sango left to gather some dry fire wood.

Miroku spoke, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts once more. "Don't worry, lady Kagome, Inuyasha will be fine" Kagome gave a small sad smile.

Sheppo jumped into her shoulder "He'll be fine. Inuyasha has a hard head" Kirara agreed, "meow". Kagome began to quietly hum an unknown tune.

Miroku went to a near by jagged rock reaching high into towards the ceiling, sat at the base leaning against it with his eyes half closed, Deep in thought it seemed. Every now and then he cast wary glances every now and again towards Kagome and Inuyasha, who had taken a place towards the back. Giving them a small mount of privacy. It would be awhile until Inuyasha woke up. Most likely not until morning.

Sango sat near the fire Wiping sweat with the back of her hand across her forehead , waiting for the water to start boiling. It looked like they were having Ramon again.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It was in the morning when rain died down before it finally disappeared, leaving behind tiny sparkles that lingered on the flowers for a brief moment. With the soft and gentle touch of the light, the flowers whose heads had been once drooping now looked up at the sky, as the rain slowed to a drizzle before ceasing all together. A cricket began to chirp quietly from somewhere nearby.  
A tree rustled as a bird popped out and flew off. A few leaves scattered as a soft gust of wind swept past.

Inuyasha groaned as he began stirring, rolling his head from side to side. Everything was hazy . Kagome heard him sigh, alerting her that he had awaken.

"Kagome?" She heard him ask. Kagome put her lips right to his ear. Her breath sent chills down his spine.

"I'm right here." Kagome assured him. She felt his fingers intertwine with her own.

"Ah, my dear Sango!" Miroku gleamed with happiness. A surprised shriek came from Sango. Instead of going for the rice ball, Miroku's hand had instead diverted on its journey to reach behind the demon slayer s back. Her hand spun out, knocking the monk clean onto his back.

"Pervert! I'd thought you d learned!"

Shippo erupted into a fit of giggles as he and Sango proceeded finish with handing out breakfast. Miroku sat off to the side massaging his cheek, a contented smile on his lips.

Kagome walked up and sat below the tree he sat in. He glanced at her, she did nothing but stare ahead at what he was originally watching. As Inuyasha watched he got lost in thoughts no longer taken notice what he was looking at. He had so much to think about. _'How do I tell Kikyou I changed my mind about going to hell? Should I take Kagome with me the next time I meet Kikyou? I have to tell Kikyou I've taken Kagome as my mate. I don't want to hurt Kikyou but what choice do I have? How will Kagome feel about me talking to Kikyou? Man, we still have to tell her mother about us. What if her mother gets mad? Hates me for mating her daughter? Should she know I was in demon form? Oh! Hell what if Kagome gets pregnant or already is with pup? What about Naraku? What if Naraku found out? So many what ifs and I have not a clue how to answer them.'_

"Missing something?" Kagome teased, stuffing her giggle that yerned to escape.

His blank expression was matched by an eloquent, "Huh?"

Chuckling, not being able to hold herself back, she pointed to up to his bare feet, "You were staring at them like something was wrong, I figured you must have lost a toe."

"Keh," smiling at her silly joke, he gave a shrug, "Just thinking."

"Hmm... that might be dangerous," Kagome frowned, "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"wha....what's that sopose to mean?"

"What ever you want to"

"Brat"

"Doggy"

"Weakling"

"stupid

"Bitch"

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a deadly tone.

"You're hearing things, wench!" Inuyasha snapped down at her, forgetting his height.

"Come down here!" Kagome said in a less scary voice.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Why should I?"

"Sit and just so you know thinking for you is hazards to your health" Slamming into the mud, he held his breath until the spell subsided, wiping his face with the back of his haori.

With a mock growl," Wench You'll pay for that" He grabbed quickly around her wrist and pulling her down, sending her smack down into the mud. Kagome sat there for a second shocked, _'I can't beleive he just did that.'_

"Pay backs a bitch, huuu Ka-go-me" laced with laughing sarcasm. Kagome scooped a fitful of wet mud, smearing it all over Inuyasha's face before he had a chance to blink. "Like you said Inu-yasha Pay back is a bitch. Now whose laughing" continuing to act like wild children with no care in the world. They were slipping and sliding, rolling and laughing when Shippo's voice cut into their fun.

"How come you never let me play in the mud Kagome?"

"Shippo!"

Kagome sat up, straddling Inuyasha's chest, the handful of mud she was going to rub into his face, again, still held high above her head. Looking up in horror at her friends, she saw the smirk on both Sango and Miroku's features and blushed beneath the mud covering her face.

The rest of the group gathered their belongings while the two went to the a hot spring washed up, hoping to make it to their destination no later mid-day. Miroku and Sango had a feeling not to expect to leave for a lest a hour.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O Switching seen O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O **

**OXOXOX Lomen OXOXOX Hot springs**

Seeming to remember where they were and their circumstances, Kagome would have protested had his mouth not covered hers fully again. At first his kiss was as soft as his touch on her hair, but then his lips took possession of hers with such slow, delicious skill, a flutter of delight ran through her and she slipped her arms around his neck. She slowly moved her curious hands to his hair and toward his sensitive ears. Her hand touched the silky white fur and she began rubbing the tips of his soft triangles carefully

Ending the kiss at last, he suckled on her lower lip a moment before nudging her nose with his and pulling back. Smiling, he quietly ordered her to hold her breath while he pulled her under and quickly rinsed the shampoo from her hair. Coming back up when he was done, he surprised her by grabbing the conditioner and slipping it on, leaving it while he scrubbed away the dirt and grime with her lavender soap.

"Should you be doing this?" Kagome asked, while he rubbed it over her ribs, blushing as his hand brushed her chest. InuYasha smiled, letting out a soft groan at the feel of her body pressed up against his. She pushed him against the rocks, straddling his lap. Inuyasha was nearly consumed by the burning in his only thing he could do was to obey the girl like a damned puppy. She had him under the spell of the cursed necklace he wore and now he was spelled by her womanly charms and yet

He'd do anything to feel the way she made him feel right now.

Kagome squirmed against him and moaned against his mouth, her squirming bringing her moist center up against his straining, concealed, arousal. "Kagome!" Inuyasha moaned. The human girl was pleased to feel how hard her lover was growing under her thoughts were non-exist except showing how much they loved each other.

Inuyasha's mouth left hers to begin a slow leisurely exploration of her body. His mouth travelled down to the juncture of her shoulder and neck, gently scraping his fangs across the skin. As he suckled the skin there, Kagome craned her neck to the side to give him better access.

While his mouth was busy at her neck, one hand snaked down from her hips to trace a path around her thigh and along the inside of her thigh. His mouth travelled down her body and bent her back, draping her over his free arm before feasting upon her breasts, taking a pale rose nipple into his mouth, beginning to suck greedily. Kagome cried out in pleasure, diving her hands into his silver locks, her fingers automatically finding his sensitive ears. Water glistened on their bodies, like embedded diamonds.

Inuyasha groaned, switched to her other breast. Inuyasha growled, "You're mine, and only mine" Claiming her mouth again, capturing her gasp and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, exploring. Kagome pushed hers inside Inuyasha's mouth and tentatively touched his fangs.

He slowly began to enter her, feeling her sweet nectar coat him from head to hilt. Once inside, he slowly began to move inside her, one hand holding his hips as he drew out the sensations. She cried as her orgasm hit her with full force. Inuyasha felt how her slick walls clamped on his shaft and started to squeeze him rhythmically.

Kagome would have let out a loud scream but for Inuyasha capturing it before, giving one last thrust. He stiffened and howled in a animistic way as he released his seed in her awaiting womb. Panting heavily, slowly the two lovers came down their highs. Inuyasha closed his eyes and began to relax as he suddenly felt how her inner muscles started to squeeze his member again. Huh? He mused and made Kagome giggle once again. Are you up to round two? she asked while moving her hips against his. Inuyasha said nothing - only smirked.

**O~O~O~O~ End of Lemon ~O~O~O~O**

Have you ever had that feeling? You know the feeling that comes before an extremely important event in your life occurs? That event may be good or bad; it doesn't really matter in the end- but the nagging pay attention to me! feeling still comes. Nothing ever makes that feeling go away. Nothing can ever make that feeling go away. And so that feeling remains, urging you to pay attention to it because well, because your life is about to change forever.

And yet for the most part, people ignore that feeling. It s not always a very smart thing to do but people still continue to ignore the feeling. But what happens when the feeling comes and your life changes forever?

**O~O~O~**

**So, what did you think? I would please to hear what you think. I didn't get a chance to proof-read this , sorry if there was mistakes. For all the reviews I've received, here is a big THANK YOU!**


End file.
